An Average Life
by Charu
Summary: Kevin Felix is just an ordinary fifteen year old teenager who's life is just like any other person's. That was until he meets Sonic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters/enemies/objects/places in the Sonic universe; all is property to Sonic Team.

Note- Prologue and chapter 1 are separate so the first chapter should be up right after the story is up.

An Average Life

By Link Master500

Prologue

"Nothing ever happens here in this big city, everything here is average and the same everyday. In other words, it's boring and dull. I've seen people do the same average things each day, it just makes me more bored. If there was a boring meter to the scale of one to ten, ten being the highest and one being the lowest, I would pick ten. That's until that thing came and then some other things. I don't know how, but I think I was the first to meet this thing. I think it was a blue hedgehog that could run to speeds no other can. Oh, I forgot to tell you about me and the city I live in, my name is Kevin Pry, I'm only a fifteen-year-old teenager that lives in the city called Station Square. I attend the Station Square High School, or what the other students call it, Station Square's Hell School. They call it that because the teachers there are kind of a screwball if you know what I mean, plus the lunch there they serve you are awful; I almost puked once, heheh. Anyways, I like all the sports except for baseball. Ugh, baseball has to be one of the worst sports out there. I don't know why I hate it's just that… I don't know it's too complicated to explain. Now, about my family, well you see… I wouldn't think you could consider my family to be normal. Let's see, I have a father who I think is perverted, I have a mother who cleans all the time, even if we're eating together she tries to clean, I have a sister who isn't shy at all so she does these crazy things in public, and I have a younger brother who is actually… the only normal person in my family except for me. Well, this is my tale, my tale from being a normal average person who has a normal average life to an exciting life full of surprises, and it's all thanks to that one guy, Sonic the Hedgehog.


	2. The Blue Blur

Chapter 1- The Blue Blur

Kevin Pry, a student who attends the Station Square High School and is fifteen years old, wakes up suddenly when he heard his alarm clock go off. He grunted as he sits up on the edge of his bed and slams down on the alarm clock shutting it off. He checked the time to see the usual numbers six, zero, and zero. He hated getting up this early, but he has gotten quite used to it by now since he had to for about eight years now. He moaned, wishing he could return to his slumber. He got up to his feet and began stretching, trying to wake himself up from drowsiness, it was a futile effort, but he felt somewhat awake. He walked to his closet door and got out his favorite shirt and a normal pair of jeans. He began changing until he heard his mother call up.

"Wake up Kevin or you're going to be late," called out his mom.

"I'm awake mom," he shouted back. He hates it when she asks stupid questions, of course he's awake, his alarm clock is enough wake up a whole stinking neighborhood if he placed it outside.

"Ok, just checking! I'm making eggs and bacon for breakfast, how do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled!"

"Ok, it'll be ready in ten!"

"All right mom," he doesn't know how his mom is so energetic in the morning. Maybe She's a morning person; I mean if she is cooking eggs and bacon before six in the morning, you got to know she's a morning person. Kevin continued to change into his clothes until he heard that familiar voice of his dad.

"Whatcha doing Kev," asked his dad right at his door.

"What do you think I'm doing," Kevin answered back looking annoyed by his questioned when it was plainly obvious on what he was doing.

"Well, I never knew that."

Kevin looked at him with an annoyed look. "Don't you have something to do," his dad then looked surprised

"Oh yes I do, thanks for reminding me," and just like that, he was gone in an instant. Kevin sighed in relieve that he was gone.

"Bet he's just going to look at those magazines again that he hides," he said quietly to himself. He finished changing and went down stairs to the dining room, his meal already on the table. He saw his sister at the table already eating like an animal that just went through starvation. She stopped eating for a second and looked at him with a smile.

"Morning sleepy head," she said almost sounding like she was going to giggle.

"Morning Amber," he said in a monotone voice. Amber was the kind of girl who would just do anything in front of a crowd without feeling embarrassed or shy. I mean she would literally strip off her clothes in front of a group of perverted men just like his father. Anyways, she is only in middle school and is about thirteen years old; she has long brown hair that already reaches down to her shoulders her eyes matching perfectly with her hair. Kevin also has the same hair color and eye color, it was only natural that he did.

"So, what have you been up to," she asked looking concerned. Kevin on the other hand looked annoyed.

"I just woke up, idiot," he replied.

"Ohhhh… is someone cranky," she said in a baby voice and smiling.

"I was up all night," he said again in a monotone voice

"Oh, didn't finish your homework again did you?"

Kevin looked at her and then looked back at his food. Kevin didn't respond back, he always knew that this would've continue on until he stopped talking and ignored her. He began eating his breakfast, each bite made him feel a little better as the taste of scrambled eggs filled his mouth.

"You shouldn't eat so fast," Amber said still smiling

"You shouldn't be talking, you were eating way faster than me," he said with his mouth full. Her Expression changed to a blank look.

"At least I'm not a slob like you."

After the meal, Kevin went into the living room and sat on the couch. He looked at the digital clock on top of the television. Only ten more minutes and he would have to walk for at least another half a mile just to get to his school and another half a mile back at the end of school. He wishes that summer vacation would get here faster, but he knows he couldn't control time. He will just have to wait just like everyone else.

He was about to grab the remote to watch just some T.V. before he leaves until he found out that the remote wasn't in its usual place to be used. He looked at the empty spot for a few moments before he began to go berserk.

"WHERE THE HECK IS THE REMOTE," he screamed almost shaking the house. He began throwing objects around the room trying to find it.

"Everything all righ-AHHH," his dad screamed as he tripped on an overthrown table he apparently didn't see. He hit his head on the hard wooden floor and it's going to leave a nice big bump. He covered his hands over his head to nurse his bump.

"SHUT UP AND START LOOKING," Kevin yelled out while he was turning over the couch.

"And just exactly… what… are you… looking for," he said in a low harsh voice. Kevin looked at his dad with a very angry look.

"What does it look like I'm trying to find," he said almost in a very same voice has his dad's.

"I'll tell you something, it looks like your making a mess in here,"

"Well, for your information, I'm trying to… uh…" Kevin stopped in mid sentence as he looked at the now broken television screen. Smoke and electricity was coming out of the cracked screen. His dad turned to see what he was looking at only to stare wide eyed at it. Both of them continue to look at the now ruined T.V. until his dad broke the silence.

"Well I'll be damned, how the hell did that happen," was all he said before Kevin's mom came in the room, only to gasp at the huge mess that was made.

"Oh my God, what happened here? It looks as if a storm just passed by here," she said still shocked at the sight of the mess. His father turned to face his wife.

"It did, and its name is Kevin," He said while turning back at him.

"Kevin… did you do all this," Kevin just looked at her and his father for about a minute before he finally answered.

"Yeah, so what if I did,"

"You clearly know what the punishment is," his father said loudly.

"And what kind of punishment is it going to be this time," he said going back to his monotone voice with a blank expression.

"We… uh… we don't know yet, but we will think of something at the end of the day. Don't you forget young man," his mother said. Kevin just left the room to get his bags full of paperwork and books. He already hated the day and was feeling the hateful stares he was getting from his parents. He saw his sister, still at the dinner table, making faces at him. He headed towards the front door, just wanting to leave the house and getting away from his folks. He opened it fast and closed it shut loudly as he went out.

The neighborhood he lived in wasn't all so bad as the other ones that are close by. Rows of nice fine houses lined up side of the street going from one end to another. The ocean was in view where Kevin was standing, though you could hardly see with all the artificial objects blocking the view. The city called "Station Square" wasn't far from here; it was about a mile or two away from where he lives. Already he could hear the city full of busy streets and few other things.

Kevin took a deep breath and smelled the morning air. He began making his way down the street, towards to where his school is. Already he could see it in a distance; already you could tell that it was a fairly big school that had three floors if you count the basement, which is kind of off limits to students. Time seemed to slow down as he kept on walking, his steps felt like half a minute than just an ordinary second. He really didn't like walking to his school; it made him feel like he was walking into some sort of hell, only without the flames.

When he was about halfway there, he heard a loud explosion come from the city. Kevin stopped where he was and looked at the city with a curious look. That had to be about the third time he heard something like that come from the city since spring came around. What on earth was going on over there?

In the city people were screaming bloody murder, as a very familiar figure appeared to be riding on top some type of big gigantic robot that you would only see in a science fiction movie. It had spikes on its shoulders, arms, and legs. It had four very sharp metal razors for each hand. The main body looked like it was made of the strongest metal you could possibly find, possibly because of the way it looks. And to top things off, the head was basically the guy who was controlling the big machine. If you haven't guess who it was that was controlling it, then I've guess you haven't heard of the infamous evil genius, Dr. Eggman. He was known to be some kind of person whose inventions were flawless, it was proven to be false because every invention he creates always has something wrong with it, and it could be just because of one simple mistake, like a loose bolt, or a wrong placed wire. He was wearing is usual getup, but then thing that stuck out the most was his oversized mustache.

"Mwahahahahahaha! Behold the power of what I can create and destroy all with it," he practically shouted at the top of his lungs so that everyone could here him. The main body of the machine began to open up which exposed the many missiles that were loaded and were ready to be fired. Eggman pushed the fire button and he set about a dozen missiles out to be fired at one unfortunate building, which of course was reduced to rubble. "All who oppose me shall suffer the consequences!"

Kevin heard another loud explosion come from the city. Whatever was going on there, he knew it couldn't be good. He looked at his watch he was wearing only to curse at it. He was going to be late if he didn't get going on the double. He had no time to be wondering what was going on over at the city. He began sprinting to his school. He hated to run. Even though he knew that he could run for about a mile without completely running out of breath, and the fact that he has to do it in his favorite sports, he just hated running.

He could see the school doors, people were already walking in to start there day. He was almost there until he something very odd in the sky; it kind of looked like a plane with someone on top of it. Kevin just shook it off and began sprinting again; he had no time to know what it was he just saw. He was not about to get into any more trouble that he already was in today.

"Sonic, we are almost there," a light orange fox informed the blue hedgehog, whose name was obviously Sonic, that was standing on top of the red plane.

"All right, full speed ahead Tails," responded Sonic to the light orange fox whose name was obviously Tails. He just nodded and continued to pilot the plane to the city that they knew was being attacked by Eggman. Sonic was excited about this; he hadn't seen that crazy doctor for a month and a half. He was finally going to have some fun, as he would say it in his view. Tails was just there for backup, in case anything happened to Sonic.

As they went into the city, Eggman's machine came into view, just in time for the duo to see it launch another dozen missiles at another unfortunate building.

"That looks tough," Tails said.

"Hmm, I like a challenge," Sonic responded smirking.

"Maybe this time I should assist you with my Tornado," Tails said questionably looking up at Sonic with a concerned look.

"Don't worry buddy, I can take him!"

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

As they approached, Eggman noticed them and turned his machine around. His smile immediately turned into a frown. Sonic always came when he was busy with the town. Since the day he first laid eyes on that hedgehog, he knew that he was going to be a nuisance to him.

"Sonic, this time I will not be defeated, I will take dominance to this pathetic city and destroy you along the way," he yelled making sure that the incoming enemy could hear.

"Yeah right, I would like to see you try," Sonic yelled back, getting ready to jump on one of the roofs. He jumped off the Tornado and landed gracefully on the roof, still staring at Eggman with a smirk.

"Well Eggman, I'm waaaaaiting," Sonic said trying to agitate the doctor. It worked greatly as the doctor shot out over a dozen missiles at the lone hedgehog. Sonic continued to smirk as he dodge the first five rockets that exploded on impact leaving big holes where Sonic was just standing at. He jumped off the roof and landed on the street below him. The other missiles missed completely which kept hitting the building Sonic was on. Two missiles however continued to soar through the air and turn around to get another chance to hit sonic. Tails noticed this and called down to the hedgehog to inform him. Sonic turned around after tails said they were coming back. He jumped just in time to dodge one of them, unfortunately the second one found its target. Sonic went soaring through the air and skidded on the hard cement where he halted to a stop, motionless. The other missile also found its target, though at the wrong person. It dug deep inside Eggman's machine before it exploded into scraps of metal.

"You'll pay for this," Eggman yelled as he flew away in his hover vehicle. Sonic got up weakly and looked at the scraps of metal, and then looked at the retreating doctor. Sonic smirked again; he won another battle and got some injuries along with it. And that is what Sonic calls fun. Tails flew overhead, trying to go slow as possible but also trying to keep altitude. He looked down at the hedgehog that was looking up at him; Sonic gave him a thumbs up and a wink. He jumped on one of the roofs and jumped on top of the tornado the Tornado. Tails then set the gear up to full speed and turn around and into the direction on which they came from.

Kevin closed his locker where he just putted his books that he didn't need and took the books that he did need. Everyone else around him was doing the same, it kind of looks like they were are hypnotized to do the same thing. The hallways were always crowded during passing times. Everyone talking at the same time also made it very noisy, but that was normal. He kept walking through the halls until he reached the room where he goes to everyday this year. He went inside, prepared for anything that may be inside.


End file.
